my love for you cannot be measured by my Somebody
by zombie-death-will-destroy-you
Summary: he has no right to separate us and yet he did. i will see you, maybe, in another life to be with you forever.
1. Somebodies aren't always right

Our lips touched as I made to lean towards the left, you the right. It was like the hammer in a gun striking the gun power, igniting me as if I was a fuse. My lips sparked as the hammer hit the gun power and sent that spark down into my veins, traveling to my feet before circling up back to my lips in a continuous circle. I was a gun without an opening for the bullet to leave.

Your hand touched my right hip and made us to magnets attracted to each other. Our bodies slammed together as we were pulled together by the magnetic pull of both of us. Arms weaved themselves around your neck. Hands weaving into your fire red hair, as I was pulled closer to you. Skin to skin and I still had the feeling of not close enough to you.

Fingers pulled on your gravity defiant hair, itching to touch the skin under them. Your fingers were creating fire, spreading like a wild fire, boiling my blood. Body on fire and loving it. Your other hand rests on my other hip and spreads the fire there as well. My skin was melting under your touch and I couldn't help but gasp.

Tongue forcing its self into my mouth sent me to the stars. I hit the moon on the way and blasted 'I love you' into its surface. Teeth clashed against teeth as we fought for dominance. Tongues were sucked on, mouths were mapped and imprinted into minds, and spit was shared.

Back hitting the wall, I remembered where we were. The main rec-room of organization 13. Lips parted and I lost the other half of me. Grabbing, pulling, anything to get him back to me. I needed him flushed against me now or I was going to go insane.

Hugging. Arms wrapping around my waist pulling me closer again. My own arms wrapped around his neck like a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of it prey.

"Don't let go… I need this to be real…" laughter came out of his mouth and I melted into a puddle. When have I ever given into this feeling? Never. Why haven't I? This was the best thing in the whole world.

"Its real… got it memorized?" whispered into my ear sent the fire down into my system to stay there forever like it should be.

Green clashed into blue as we both looked at each other. Lighting brighter, stronger than anything Larxene could create with her daggers, connected our eyes. It pulled us closer and I drowned in his green eyes. So green. Brighter than forest green but darker than a normal green. All and all perfect. They were darker right now, filled with lust that I never knew we could feel till now.

"Roxas?" 'R's rolled perfectly. I purred lightly at the sound of my name coming off of his full lips, red from the kiss that we shared.

"Roxas…"

"Yes?" I draped myself over him lightly. Breathing in his campfire smoke smell. I could get high off of it…

"Axel…" I kissed him again and the world stopped. Nothing mattered but us kissing. I could care less if Xemnas said we couldn't feel. We clearly can, judging by Axel's poking at my stomach. I didn't care if we got caught. I just wanted us to live in this moment. He rewrapped his arms around my waist and was slowly undoing the zipper of my cloak. Fingers started on his. Both were taken off and thrown across the room. His fingers found their way into my shirt and started to play with my nipples. He pinched, flicked, twisted them and I whined the whole time wanting more. More of him. More skin. Less space between us. I pulled him even closer and we rubbed together. Stars flashed behind my closed eyelids as they rubbed together more. Moans were swallowed between mouths.

And we never heard him coming.

He stopped all movement. He broke the kiss and looked down. Keyblade, sticking out of his chest. He looked back at me and kissed me one last time before he faded away.

Tears rolling down my face as he started to disappear. Leaving me when he said he wouldn't. Sobs rolled off of lips as hands were lighting up like flames. Staring one last time into his green eyes he smiled.

"I love you… Got it memorized?" and then he accepted his faith and looked towards the sky. He faded and all I wanted to do was join him.

Sora standing in front of me looking at me in horror. Keyblades materializing into my hands. Tears still rolling down my face as I look at my somebody. My somebody that decided Axel shouldn't be with me now.

"R-Roxas… I'm s-sorry… but it had to be done." Taking a fighting stance, I decided that my somebody shouldn't live if my love couldn't. He looked guilty at what he had done and got into his fighting stance.

Keyblade against keyblade rang throughout the hollow hallways of the World That Never Was. No words were said during that battle as nobody and somebody fought to the death. One to defend themselves, the other to take revenge of a lost lover.

Silence followed that battle. No last words of defeat. Only the sound of panting.

Laughing lightly at the hole in my chest. Heart there beating for the last time in this existence, I faded away. Looking at Sora with nothing but a smile.

"Thank you."

Fading away, I looked up into the sky, like my love, and accepted my death.

Knowing I would never seen him again for a long time.

_Fin._


	2. Epilogue

Two kids were playing on the playground. One blond. One fire red. Laughter reached Sora's ears as he was with his kids. Looking over, he was reminded of that day he killed both Nobodies. He couldn't help but feel sadness. Riku was busy with their kids as he walked over to the little boys.

"Axel, can you show me that fire thingy?" the redhead smiled as his hand lit up as flames were in both of his palms. He threw them into the air and caught them. The blond giggled and clapped.

"Your amazing Axel!" Axel blushed lightly.

"You are too, Roxas… following me everywhere and getting us out of trouble." He was teasing the smaller boy. I approached the boys.

"Hey, what was that thing you did with the flames?" Axel looked at me and smiled.

"Well, since I can control fire, I can move where it goes, Sora." Blinking at the boy, I wondered how he knew my name.

Roxas giggled. "Your face is so funny, Sora."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Stuttering just like you did when you killed us too… you never change…" Roxas said with a pained expression.

"Didn't you know all Nobodies get reincarnated?" Axel laughed and took Roxas's hand.

"Now we can be together forever!" They both ran away to play with each other. Smiling at the thought of them being together, I walked over to Riku, who was getting his hair braided by our youngest daughter, Karenna.

"Who were they?"

"Old lovers together that have had a rough life."


End file.
